The Garden of Gold
by Nicole Lauren
Summary: It is a tale of a youthful company who has come together on a journey into Mordor in search of the lost regalia of Middle-Earth in hopes to bring peace back to the land. Fun rises with a company of a dwarf woman, Samwise's three adventurous children, the
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I am Tolkien, creator of Middle-Earth so no credit to the author is necessary for me to do.Just forget that I am dead and that is really Nicole Lauren being too lazy to write a disclaimer. But before I go, I would like to say all you "fan-girls" have no idea how much you have scared Legolas. He is now attending an elf-asylum and is being treated for every known phobia. You did this to him; I hope you are happy. Now back to the story.  
  
The Garden of Gold  
  
By Nicole Lauren  
  
The elf girl somersaulted down the cliff-side entangled in her bow; all her arrows had been lost moments ago in her fall. She collided into a boulder, halting abruptly in a violent crash. Puffs of dirt rose in the air and clouded over her sight briefly. Coughing and hacking as she drew in the dust filled air for a breath, she stood very slowly and winced at the pain running throughout her body. A soft growl escaped her lips and she couldn't belief the irony in this event. She was an elf; graceful, wise and stealthy with the bow, and mystical creature whose beauty surpassed many mortal women. She laughed helplessly. The young elf knew these traits hardly described her in the slightest.  
  
"I am nothing but an elf covered in dirt." She said aloud and tried to brush some of it off her vest. "Ren the great clumsy one!" The elf yelled out and set her voice echoing through the canyons. A few brief moments past as her voice faded before a soft chuckle caught her attention from behind.  
  
A tall young elf sat perched on a rock. His voice was filled with amusement level with the grin dancing on his face, "My Lady Sorenth, if I could only take you from such an important council as you are in now, I might request that you join me on a walk back to the castle. We have guests tonight and there shall be a great feast. You're mother sent me to search for you and make sure you had not fallen in a hole. However, I presume she wasn't much farther from the truth!" His mirthful laughter was a pleasant sound, despite her humiliation.  
  
Heat rose in her face but she managed a dignified reply, "Ay, quite true you are to presume Janvieryn, and I thank you much so for assisting me as I plummeted down the cliff." The light sarcasm only made him smile. "But alas, I would quite rather prefer to get clean and take care of these bruises over standing here in a trivial conversation."  
  
Janvieryn hopped off the boulder in a swift flowing movement and landed before Sorenth. He asked, "If you are injured, my Sorenth, would you be more content to have me carry you back home?"  
  
She raised a hand in a gesture of decline saying, "I will do just fine on my own two feet. However, I will ask that we walk slowly, for the sake of my rattled and thrashed bones."  
Bathed and treated, her lengthy raven hair was woven with bands of silver and shimmering crystals. And as requested by her mother, she had her serving-woman adorn her in the festival gown made of a bright azure and violet silk. A last touch was added with the placing of her ruby encrusted band across her forehead. Sorenth stared into her looking-mirror and found herself dazzled by the colors she wore. For certain, it was not the outfit that made her sigh with dissatisfaction, but the lack of her elven beauty. It was true, there had been offers made by elven princes of lesser lands that had proposed offers of marriage to her, she knew as did her people, she did not have the same features of magnificence as other young elves her age. There was no captivating magic in her looks that others of her race seemed to have. However, it was only a small issue for her and she did not spend too much of her energy fretting over. She was who she was.  
  
There was a light knock on her bedroom chamber door. Granting permission for the visitor to come in, the large oak door opened and her brother, Aeidean, appeared. "There you are Ren! Have you been out in the woods all this day? I assumed as much, but I did worry of my sister just the same. Next time you go out, please take a bodyguard or if perhaps it would be less uncomfortable, I would gladly join you." Sorenth stared into her twin's blue eyes and saw their concern. It was much like him to worry over her safety, he always feared that she would be attacked by one of the forest's dark creatures on her independent adventures.  
  
"Brother please, I thank you for the offer but you must understand that I don't like having to always travel in a company each time I wish to go out on a walk." As she spoke to him her attention drifted else where as she began to search silently for an item.  
  
Aeidean's eyes followed her with a mild curiosity, but still he continued his lecture, "I do understand though, my dear. However, I feel your welfare is more important to both I and the entire kingdom then your wish for freedom." He stopped as Sorenth gazed fiercely at him.  
  
Suddenly her hand grabbed hold of the desired item and she pulled it out from under her bed. A silver dirk now shone in her hand. She taunted playfully, "What was that about my freedom not being truly important?"  
  
He glanced at the dirk and then to her. "Do you plan on taking that to the feast?"  
  
In answer to his question, she silently sheathed the dirk in its webbed chain cover that was strapped around her hips. It would do her little in a real fight, but it gave her security and added to her image.  
  
Aeidean sighed, "Well come now sister, time for the feast to begin. I can only hope all goes well."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Note: Well there is the first chapter; I hoped you enjoyed it. Honestly, this is nothing more then idea I have had in the back of my mind since I first read the Fellowship of the Ring a year ago. And I would like to state now there will be no Legolas in this story, sorry if that took all the greatness out of reading a Lord of The Ring inspired writing. :P He just doesn't suit my fancy *gag gag* and thank goodness, Sorenth's. *shutters at the thought of Sorenth and Legolas as a couple* That is just..not possible. Ah yes, I should also add the whereabouts of the Wodwuoh Forest and its bordors. Ahem, well you see there is a vast area known as the brown lands between Mirkwood and Mordor. And the Wodwuoh Forest is probably above the north-east corner of Mordor and just below the Sea of Rhun and enough distance away from Mirkwood and all other places to not have connections with them. Wodwuoh Forest is a little realm all on its own and is protected by its own magic. There is more history to share on its comings but I wish not to share it with anyone as of now. Selfish? Of course. Now, to say Mordor's evils have not slowly crept around the land is . . . folly? Well thank you now, I bid you adue. R&R. ---Nikki 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The father looked down across the long table at his daughter and a loving warmth filled him. She would rule this kingdom well someday. His blue eyes fell upon his son; yes he too would rule the kingdom at his sister's side. They would be a powerful force to reckon with ruling together.  
  
"My lord Cerridwick," a small serving boy came to his side, "The guests have wished to hold a private council with you and the prince after the feast."  
  
Cerridwick searched down the vast row of feasting people and came upon seven faces he did not recognize and speculated that these folks must be the guests. The serving boy still stood close, waiting for a reply. The lord turned in his seat to the young one and said, "Very well then, tell them though if they wish to speak to both me and my son they will also have my wife and daughter join us." Cerridwick took just as much counsel from his wife and daughter as he would any other intelligent being. If the guests were not pleased with this then they may leave for in the kingdom of Cerridwick, it was the custom!  
  
The serving boy nodded and took off swiftly past the rows. When he had left, Cerridwick's wife and queen, Alantieal, leaned over and said, "Have you seen these people before, my husband?"  
  
He said with a shake of his head, "Nay, I have not and neither do I recognize what region they could have come from, except for perhaps the tall elven woman, by her fair hair she looks to be from the realm of Lorien. It does seem that I have spent too much time resting here in our kingdom and not enough exploring the other lands. Perhaps, I shall ask our son if he would explore for me and rekindle the ties to other kingdoms."  
  
The queen nodded softly, a faint smile traced on her lips, "Perhaps, but I do think our Sorenth would enjoy such an expedition far more then the prince." It was quite true what she said; Aeidean never shared the love for exploring such as his sister. He did enjoy a few occasional hunting trips, but no, he did not have sheer passion that his twin sister held.  
  
"Then we might just ask the princess to take on such a task. As much as I would like to believe she would enjoy tending the castle and living here, I know her happiness would only be found where she could run and get bruised and dirty. Did you not see her today after her so called walk?" He asked.  
  
Lady Alantieal laughed, "Oh yes indeed I did, she was covered in dust from head to toe!" The king chuckled softly and the two carried on in conversation well into the feast and then after all plates had been taken away and folks had retired to their beds. He waved for his son and daughter to stay behind and the twins obediently did so. It was time to have the meeting with the strange guests.  
The room was silent and filled with mild tension. Complex tapestries covered the walls and the scent of pungent herbs drafted through the room. An unseen musician played a peaceful melody upon one of the traditional Wodwuoh flutes. There was a yellow-glowing circle of candles hanging from places high up in the rafters that illuminated the room with a soft lighting. The large round wooden table set in the middle held the king and his family but also, an elf, two humans, and four little beings he could not place in any category. He met their eyes and saw a tinge of both fear and awe. It seems his notions of curiosity towards them was equal to their's of him.  
  
"Cerridwick, king over this land, we come and ask of your assistance." The silence broke suddenly when the elven-woman's quiet and strong voice came forth. She spoke in a thickly accented Quenya, a language still spoken in the Wodwuoh Forests.  
  
All eyes were on her and so she continued, "We ask for a guide through the farther aspects of your kingdom for as you must already know, much of your land has not been traveled on by any save a few of the native folk who ventured as far as the north border."  
  
The king spoke, "You have stated the meaning of your trip into our land, now might you tell us who you and your company are and the reason for taking such a long and difficult journey?"  
  
It was the man who spoke next, now speaking in a Sindarin tongue, "We are all from different regions of Middle-Earth; I, Ararun come from Rivendell and these three here," he motioned to three small children beside him, "Are Tolman, Pippin and Ruby, hobbits from the Shire." In turn, each gave a slight bow in their seat.  
  
"And I am Doli of New Moria," said a gruff voice in the Common tongue. A stubby being, not much taller then those referred to as Hobbits, glared at the royal family with beady cold eyes. Long, unruly red hair fell over the shoulders of it, and with the most educated guest, it could be assumed that it WAS a female. Only Sorenth and Aeidean gave Doli attention though, being the only ones schooled to know the Common Speech among their people.  
  
Aeidean asked, "New Moria? Is it true that there once lived a mysterious race of craftsmen in Moria?"  
  
Her voice was a low rumble, "Yes; and after an attack long ago on our home all had perished. However, those from Dali and other regions migrated to Moria and rebuilt it within the last hundred years. We dwarves now dwell there without the interference of strangers, like you elves living here."  
  
The second man of the group cleared his throat quietly and gathered everyone's interest, "And lastly, I am Seridal, son under the wizard of the blue. And it is I and my Lady Verilyn," he motioned to the elven woman who had first spoken, "who have gathered these folks on a quest to find the lost Garden of Gold. Surely, you have heard of its lore."  
  
The king nodded with a flickering amusement in his eyes, "I have; although even the folks here do not regard it to be more then a legend. Why do you seek it, Master Wizard?"  
  
Seridal continued, ignoring the tone of disbelief in the elven king's voice, "We seek it because it is indeed real. And within its gates lies the sacred regalia of Middle-Earth. We wish to wield these in the hopes of fighting off the last of Sauron's evil."  
  
Sorenth broke in, "But is not the Garden of Gold guessed to be in the very lands of Mordor?"  
  
The wizard nodded, "Indeed and that is why few have even attempted to go search for the Garden. It is a dangerous expedition, but if one succeeds at finding it then peace might be restored once more on Middle- Earth. We have found a path into Mordor that is safer then any other, however, as said before, this plan would involve going through your land and as such, we would need a guide. Now, I would make sure who ever you chose to direct us would be well compensated for their services."  
  
"I doubt very much so that you will find an elf here to guide you in my kingdom, Master Wizard. Even the most greediest of us would not risk such a dreadful death one might have if they step onto the soil of Mordor," King Cerridwick said.  
  
There was a long silence as each person in the room tended to their own thoughts. Looking from face to face, Sorenth whispered something to her brother, who gave a look of great fear.  
  
Sorenth said with an unreadable tone, "My father is right in saying no elf here would assist you to satisfy their own greed, but I accept your offer nevertheless. I will guide you and your company for I seek an adventure and this most definitely would be the greatest adventure of a lifetime! But also, if the chance of peace on Middle-Earth is possible with my help then all the more reason for me to go."  
  
Lady Alantieal now regarded her daughter, "Dear Sorenth, this is no walk in the woods. Think of all the dangers you shall put your life in."  
  
Aeidean also voiced his concern, " Our mother is right, Sorenth. If you dare try to enter Mordor you will most certainly never return! Father, please tell her this is nonsense."  
  
The king was silent. And after a few moments passed, his voice was steady and quiet, drained of all emotion, "It would tear at both my heart and soul to loose you, my daughter. I know any true father would forbid on his daughter to go on such a voyage in which the chances of death were so high," he paused briefly in thought before saying, "But neither do most fathers have such a strong and gallant daughter as you! Surely if any one would be able to take on such a responsibility of leading these folks it would be my Sorenth. And alas, I am more the positive that even if I ordered you as your king to stay, you would leave as your heart bid you. Is this not correct?"  
  
Sorenth bowed her head and said softly, "It is, father." She loved her kingdom and family well but the urge to go help on something so noble as this was far stronger.  
  
"Very well, daughter of mine. You shall leave with this company in the half of ten-day."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Note: Dupty dupty do! So Sorenth has taken up the role as the guide for the company. But what now? Who shall eat the spring cheese?! I don't know, in fact, I don't think spring cheese will even be mentioned in the story. Yes. It is for the best. And uh...Doli Rockz! 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night before Sorenth would leave with the company on the journey into Mordor and her fate would become uncertain, that she found the Man known as Ararun standing alone in the castle garden. He stood tall and regal; clad in an outfit of shimmering silver he looked momentarily unearthly but the image faded and all that was left was a young human standing in admiration to the stars.  
  
The soft grass glistened under the moonlight. Flowers were blooming into beautiful varieties of colors and fragrances. Spring had almost reached its fullest in the last few weeks and so the season's beauty was spread throughout the land in an abundance. The steady roll of water from a nearby fall came in unison with the distant call of an owl to form nature's peaceful melody. Mist drifted from the waterfall and clung to the elf and human.  
  
He turned and glanced over his shoulder with peaceful smile upon his face, "My lady Sorenth, would you do me the honor to join me in a moment or two of star-gazing?"  
  
The elven princess returned the smile and walked over to his side. Her emerald gown fluttered softly behind her in the night wind and as she spoke her voice was quiet, "Lord Ararun it would be my honor. But I must ask something of you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What is it you need?"  
  
"We are to travel together for quite awhile," she said and add, "and as so, I would like for you to think of me as a friend not princess."  
  
"Most certainly, Sorenth. I would hope you could do the same for me as well." He said.  
  
"Indeed," she nodded, "but my friends do not call me Sorenth, I am known as Ren to them."  
  
He chuckled, "Very well, Ren." His eyes left her and returned to the sky and after the passing of much silence he asked, "Are they not beautiful?"  
  
"They are fair to look at. I myself, come up here nightly to gaze up at them. I admire the stars as human mortals often admire an elven's beauty. They are so far away-unable to be touched by any." She said.  
  
"Are you not of the elves yourself? You speak as if you are only an observer and not a princess, one of the most fairest of them all!" Ararun said.  
  
She laughed gently, "In the eyes of a mortal I might seem fair, Ararun. But among the elven folk, I am nothing but a puddle compared to others who are as great as seas in their loveliness. However, it is not in beauty I strive to be great in but with more practical and worthwhile things, such as perfecting my fighting skills. Things that with time grow into perfection, oppose to good looks which even for an immortal elf eventually loose their glamour."  
  
"Say what you will, but I have lived in Rivendell almost all my life and never have I seen someone such as yourself. It is not your sheer looks that capture a man's attention but the mystery and quiet confidence in your stride." His lightly hued eyes met hers with a flicker of warmth.  
  
"I have been meaning to ask you of your home. I did not know mortal men walked the halls of Rivendell; tell me does Elrond and his daughter, Everstar, still dwell there? I have read of them from books in the library but never have I seen them. Do you perhaps have elven blood?"  
  
He shook his head, "In the time I stayed there I did not see neither of them. And I was raised among the elves residing there until my eighteenth birthday. They would not tell me whom my real father and mother were and as of late I still do not know. I assume that my parents must have come from some well lineage if they could have me raised in the house of Elrond. They did give me this though," he lifted his left hand to show a band of silver studded with only a single ruby, "they told me if I was to come upon my father he would bare a band exactly like this."  
  
"I pray you find them someday. It must be lonely, to live such a life without knowledge of your heritage." She whispered.  
  
Ararun placed a hand over his heart, "Yes it is, but it does me well to have the prayers of you, Ren!"  
  
The two carried on with pleasant conversation far into the night before at last they returned to their rooms to retire. Sorenth fell to her bed with a content sigh, it had been many years since she had spoken to another about things other then what stirred in her own homeland. Her mind buzzed with images of far off places and strange folks, a whole new world had seemed to open up to her in only the matter of one short while. And she had Ararun to thank for it! It was quite different to hear someone speak of such interesting things for they had seen it with their own eyes then oppose to reading of it in a dirty old book. Perhaps, she too shall go see places like Hobbiton and Rivendell, or Mirkwood and Lorien and then someday, Sorenth would bring her stories home to share with others of her people who had never seen such.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Note: Well its kind of short for the moment but I will be continuing this chapter with the Part 2. And this story will BEGAN. Oh yes, what fun it will be with three hyper hobbits and female dwarf with an axe who has no qualms with using it. Mwha. 


End file.
